like the weight of the sun
by le.clarius
Summary: Mary sudah lelah. Ia ingin hidup normal. John adalah jalan keluarnya. John/Mary.


Dean tak pernah mengingat orang yang begitu ia idolakan seperti ia mengidolakan ayahnya—bahkan tidak Page atau Plant sekalipun. Di matanya, John seperti sebuah pilar yang kokoh, tak bergoyah apapun yang terjadi, seorang pahlawan seutuhnya. Sam mungkin tidak akan setuju dengannya. Sam menyebut ayah mereka tidak peduli, keras kepala, dan obsesif dengan misi balas dendamnya—dan mungkin adiknya benar, mungkin juga tidak. Ia hanya tak ingin setuju dengan kata-kata Sam.

Ia tahu ayah mereka sudah berusaha sekeras-kerasnya.

Sam—setelah kronika Max Miller yang ironis—juga berujar, "Kita beruntung punya Ayah. Melihat semua yang terjadi, kita baik-baik saja sampai sekarang."

Sesuatu yang paling mendekati _maaf _dan _terima kasih_ yang diucapkan Sam tentang ayah mereka. Dean saja terkejut mendengarnya.

. . .

_**like the weight of the sun**_

.

—_**disclaimer:**_

Supernatural milik Eric Kripke & CW.

—_**within this fanfiction:**_

John/Mary._ Somewhat_ canon-verse. _Character's death_.

.

judul dan inspirasi dari **Timeless **oleh **The Airborne Toxic Event**

. . .

Kisah mereka bukan kisah yang sempurna, bukan cinta di pandangan pertama, maupun roman picisan yang suka dibaca Liddy, sahabat Mary. Tragedi mungkin lebih tepat untuk menyebutnya, walupun tak semegah yang ditulis Shakespeare dalam syair-syairnya. Tetapi kisah mereka adalah satu yang pantas diingat.

. . .

_they are timeless and they are not_

. . .

Mary melihatnya pertama kali saat ia masih belum menyadari betapa keluarga mereka berbeda dari keluarga lain, betapa yang diajarkan ayahnya berbeda dengan yang diajarkan ayah biasa pada anaknya. Hari itu, ayahnya mengajaknya menjemput truk keluarga mereka yang tengah diperbaiki di bengkel setelah seekor_ werewolf_—entah percaya diri dengan kekuatannya, entah terlalu bodoh, begitu ujar ibu—menerkam truk itu dari depan.

Bengkel itu terletak di tengah kota, sedikit jauh dari rumah mereka yang ada di pinggiran. Ia dan ayahnya berjalan ke sana, terkadang kalau lelah sang ayah akan menggendongnya. Ia melihat berbagai hal menarik di sepanjang jalan—ayah atau ibu jarang mengajaknya keluar kecuali tahu segalanya benar-benar aman untuknya—lebih menarik daripada gambar-gambar menyeramkan yang ada di buku-buku di rumah mereka, hingga tak terasa sudah sampai di bengkel tujuan mereka.

"'Hei, D!" panggil sang ayahnya seraya menurunkannya dari punggung. Semuanya kacau dan ricuh di tempat ini, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Ia mencengkeram salah satu tangan ayahnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang mulai memutih di pelipisnya tersenyum lebar sambil mendekati ayahnya. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Hei, Samuel! Trukmu sudah beres di belakang, hanya tinggal dipoles sedikit tapi jangan khawatir. John sedang melakukannya sekarang, harusnya sebentar lagi selesai," jelas lelaki bernama D itu. Mary tak pernah tahu kepanjangan dari nama D. Ayahnya sendiri bahkan tak tahu. Semua orang di Lawrence sepertinya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tentu, tentu," balas ayahnya.

D mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mary dan ia mencoba menyembunyikan diri di balik kaki ayah, tetapi malah mengundang tawa D. "Dan ini siapa?"

"Putriku, Mary," ujar ayahnya sebelum menarik Mary dari belakang dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan D. "Ayo, Mary! Ucapkan halo."

"Halo, Mr. D," ia mencoba. Tetapi keluar terlalu pelan.

D tertawa. "Oh, manis sekali dia. Aku punya yang sudah remaja. Oh, sakit kepalaku memikirkan kelakuannya. Tapi Mary ini sepertinya anak baik."

"Memang," jawab ayahnya dengan nada bangga.

"Oh, ayo! Kuantar melihat mobilmu."

Lelaki itu mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya dan ayahnya menariknya mengikuti. Truk mereka ada di pojok belakang, dekat dengan pintu samping yang langsung terhubung dengan jalan beraspal. Di sanalah ia melihat dia—seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan namun penuh semangat mengusapkan lap ke badan truk mereka.

"Hei, John. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya D.

"Sudah, Mr. D," jawab anak itu begitu mereka sampai. "Truknya sudah selesai. Ini, silakan kuncinya."

John menyerahkan kunci truk pada ayahnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar. Mary tak bisa lepas memperhatikannya hingga seseorang memanggil John dari sisi lain bengkel dan anak itu pergi berlari-lari kecil penuh antusias.

"Huh, 'John'?" tanya sang ayah pada D.

D menghela napas. "Winchester. Kalau kau dengar apa yang terjadi padanya, kau pasti mengerti. Ia tak mau pergi ke panti asuhan. Paling tidak aku bisa melakukan ini. Henry... ayahnya, dia teman lamaku sebelum menghilang."

"Ya, aku dengar kejadiannya," jawab sang ayah.

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah, Mary bertanya apa yang terjadi pada John. Namun ayahnya menolak menjelaskan dan menjawab singkat, "Bukan urusan kita, Mary."

. . .

Mary tumbuh dalam hidup yang begitu berbeda dari anak lain, tetapi ayahnya masih ingin ia pergi ke sekolah. Jadi setiap pagi ia pergi ke sekolah yang paling dekat dengan rumah mereka—30 menit berjalan kaki, terkadang diantar oleh ayahnya kalau tidak ada pekerjaan—dan setiap selesai sekolah, sang gadis belajar apapun yang menurut ayahnya harus ia pelajari—mitos-mitos dan legenda makhluk supernatural, memakai senapan dan pisau, sedikit beladiri. Ia tak punya banyak teman di sekolah, terutama karena peringatan ayahnya—dan mungkin karena ia dianggap aneh oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Liddy Walsh mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa ia katakan sebagai sahabat. Liddy sering bercanda kalau bukan karena keras kepalanya, mungkin Mary dan dia tak akan sedekat ini—dan diam-diam Mary setuju itu; butuh waktu lama sampai ia bisa membuka diri ke Liddy. Mary mulai sadar betapa berbedanya hidupnya dengan hidup kebanyakan temannya—mereka tak harus berburu makhluk yang berdiam di balik bayangan malam, karena mereka tak pernah_ tahu_. Dan Mary cemburu dengan mereka.

Ia melihat anak yang bekerja di bengkel Mr. D itu—John, namanya, John ia berhasil mengingatnya setelah berusaha keras—lagi di sekolahnya. Kalau ia hanya biasa terlihat dengan Liddy, maka John selalu tampak sendirian membaca majalah otomotif bila tidak di dalam kelas.

"Mary, kau melakukannya lagi," bisik Liddy.

Spontan wajahnya menghangat. Ia sering menemukan dirinya mengawasi John—lebih karena penasaran. Tetapi Liddy punya pendapat lain. Temannya itu terkikik pelan melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Kalau kau suka padanya, katakan saja," ujarnya.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu!" sergah Mary cepat. Liddy benar-benar tak mengerti.

Sekali dua kali, ia menemukan John mengangkat wajah dari majalah otomotif dan mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu selalu melemparkan senyum padanya.

Dan ia—ia tak kuasa membalas senyumnya. Tak kuasa pula menahan kontak pandangan—dengan kata-kata peringatan ayahnya bergema di belakang kepalanya setiap saat.

Ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah John saat ia mengalihkan wajah.

. . .

Setelah sekolah, Mary tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan. Di hari kelulusan mereka, Liddy menangis menyadari kalau mereka tak akan bisa bertemu sesering dahulu lagi. Saat itulah, rasa cemburunya tumbuh menjadi benci. Ia mulai tak suka hidup yang sudah dijalaninya sejak ia lahir ke dalam keluarganya sendiri.

Ia tak akan bisa memiliki hidup normal seperti Liddy atau yang lainnya. Ia tahu tak akan bisa lolos dari hidup seorang pemburu—hanya karena ia awas akan adanya _sesuatu _di setiap sudut berbayang—kecuali dengan kematian. Ia _tahu _dan ia ingin lolos. Tapi ia menguburkan keinginan itu dalam-dalam.

Setelah sekolah usai, ia tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menolak saat ayahnya menyeretnya untuk berburu ke kota lain. Ia tak ingin melakukannya, tapi ia juga tak bisa membayangkan bila sang ayah berburu sendirian. Berminggu—bulan—tahunnya terlewat seperti itu. Ia jarang lagi bertemu dengan Liddy, tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk berhubungan dengan temannya.

"Hei, kau tahu," ujar Liddy suatu ketika mereka bertemu—setelah setengah tahun tidak bertatap muka.

"Hmm?" Ia bergumam. Tangan bermain pelan dengan bandul pentagram di gelangnya.

"John. Dia mendaftar ke angkatan laut dan akan berangkat ke Vietnam bulan depan," Liddy melanjutkan. "Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum ia berangkat?"

Ada sedikit khawatir di dadanya. Tetapi juga ada rasa lega—karena ada seseorang lain yang memiliki jalan hidup yang sama dengannya; untuk berperang—walau dalam konteks yang berbeda. Namun ia menyampingkan semuanya, tertawa kecil, lalu membalas Liddy, "Untuk apa? Dan bukankah dia terlalu muda?"

"Mereka berkata kalau mekanik sedang sangat dibutuhkan di sana. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana John dengan mesin, kan?" Liddy bertanya. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan dan temannya melanjutkan, "Jadi mereka memberangkatkan John lebih awal."

Ia hanya bisa menjawab, "Oh."

Sebulan setelahnya, ada upacara yang digelar di pusat kota mereka untuk melepas prajurit yang akan turun di medan perang jauh di belahan bumi yang lain, termasuk John. Ia tak pernah bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal—karena ia tengah ada di Pantai Timur, berburu seekor_ skinwalker_ bersama sang ayah—dan ia tak sempat merasa kecewa.

. . .

Tetapi saat John kembali, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menemuinya—lebih tepatnya Liddy menyeretnya untuk datang ke pesta penyambutan John di bagian belakang bengkel Mr. D. Mary merasa asing di tengah orang-orang yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"Hei, John!" Liddy menyapa, masih menarik lengannya hingga mereka berada di dekat John.

John tersenyum menyambut mereka dan membalas, "Hei, Liddy."

"Kau ingat Mary? Mary Campbell, teman sekolah kita dulu," ujar Liddy sambil mengisyaratkan pada dirinya.

Ia melihat senyum di wajah John—tak berubah banyak dari saat mereka masih sekolah—melembut sebelum pemuda itu menjawab, "Ya, tentu aku ingat. Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu, Mary."

John mengulurkan tangan dan ia menangkapnya, menjawab pelan, "Aku juga."

Segalanya berlanjut dari situ. John menceritakan saat-saat dia berada di Vietnam, penuh antusias dan kesedihan di saat yang sama.

"Di sana sangat buruk, mungkin hal terburuk yang pernah kulihat semasa hidupku. Tapi semuanya bekerja sama, semua berharap yang sama, bahwa perang akan segera berakhir dan semua orang akan hidup damai—"

Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya mendengar kata-kata John—dan ia melihat pemuda itu di sisi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kata-kata pemuda itu agak naif, ya, tetapi itu segala yang ia inginkan juga—ia ingin bahagianya; hidup normal seperti orang kebanyakan, tanpa makhluk supernatural yang mengusik setiap saat. Mata John yang bersinar menceritakan pengalamannya dan ekspresinya yang hidup—Mary melihatnya kini sebagai _jalan keluar_.

Mungkin saja apa yang ia inginkan tak benar-benar mustahil.

Kalau ia tak mendengar kata-kata naif itu sebelumnya, mungkin akan berbeda—tetapi ia mengatakan _ya_ kemudian, saat John mengajaknya untuk bertemu lagi. Ia yakin juga akan mengatakan ya saat John mengajaknya pergi, menikah, atau bermain rumah berpagar putih dengan 2.5 anak.

Di belakang kepala sang gadis, gema peringatan sang ayah terdengar jauh lebih pelan dari biasanya.

. . .

"_Dia masih percaya dengan akhir bahagia, bahkan setelah melihat yang paling buruk__,__"__ ujar Mary, tampak tersipu._

_Mendengar itu, di benak Dean terlintas dua hal berbeda. Ia merasa menemukan sisi lain dari sang ayah—sang pemburu hebat ternyata percaya dengan gagasan romantis yang keluar langsung dari dalam dongeng—dan melihat dari mana Sammy memiliki sifat optimis itu._

. . .

Mary bertengkar pertama kali dengan ayahnya setelah kencan keempatnya dengan John. Sang ayah memergoki mereka ketika John mengantarkan Mary pulang ke kediaman Campbell. Di titik itu, ia sudah yakin akan keinginannya—kalau ia akan pergi, lari dari kehidupan tanpa rasa aman ini bersama John.

Ia hanya ingin hidup normal.

Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan ayahnya selalu tegang, terutama saat John menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Tetapi ia masih berburu saat sang ayah menariknya pergi.

Ia tak pernah menceritakan pada John apa yang ia lakukan, tak ada tempat untuk pemuda itu di hidupnya yang lain. Terkadang John khawatir karena ia terlalu sering bepergian jauh, tetapi ia selalu meyakinkan John kalau segalanya akan baik-baik saja—dan Mary hanya ingin lari, membebaskan diri.

Ia sudah lelah.

Lalu iblis dengan mata kuning itu tiba-tiba datang menyerang keluarga mereka dan mengambil John pergi. Ia tak tahu—dan ia sudah lelah. Maka ia membiarkan iblis itu menciumnya—_apapun_ asal John kembali padanya.

Karena ia sudah terlalu lelah.

. . .

Jadi ia pergi dari hidup ini dan menganggukkan kepalanya saat John melamarnya. Mereka punya rumah dengan halaman luas di sisi lain Lawrence. Ia mulai mengabaikan bayangan dan makhluk-makhluk yang berdiam di balik tirainya, tapi ia tak pernah lupa. Meski ia tak sepenuhnya mendapatkan ilusi rasa aman itu yang ia damba, namun ia puas.

Malam bencana itu hanya tinggal kenangan di benaknya. Bahkan ia merasa pun waktu tak akan bisa mengejarnya

Hidup normalnya mungkin tak sempurna; John terlalu sibuk di bengkel dan mereka jarang punya waktu bersama sebagai keluarga. Tetapi mereka punya Dean—yang terlalu dewasa untuk usianya—dan lalu Sammy dan itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Hingga—

. . .

"_Sammy!" teriaknya dan ia bergegas kembali ke kamar bayi Sammy. Mata kuning pucat dan bau tipis sulfur menyergapnya. Ia terkesiap._

_Semua kembali ke ingatannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di atap, menatap ke bawah, menyaksikan Sammy mulai menangis. Ia ingin meraih tapi tangannya—_

"_AAH!" Sakit dan panas datang merayapi tubuhnya._

_John datang berlari dan membelalak melihatnya. "MARY!_"

_Api menyembur. John meraih Sammy—_aman, Sammy aman, aman_—lalu kembali lagi tapi—_

_Ia tak pernah menyaksikan wajah John yang menjanjikan balas dendam ataupun tangisan Dean lagi. Bahkan ia tak sempat menyesal karena Sammy tak akan memiliki figur seorang ibu di sisa hidup anaknya yang panjang._

. . .

Mary Winchester dan John winchester mungkin hanya bak dua butiran debu di hamparan dunia. Pun mereka yang mengingat kisahnya akan dimakan waktu dan kemudian terlupa jua.

Tetapi untuk dua bersaudara yang mengendarai Chevy Impala 1967 bolak balik jalan raya Amerika, kisah mereka seperti rotasi bumi yang menjalankan siang-malam dan hilangnya mereka seperti hilangnya matahari.

.

**(end****)**

.

A/N: Fic pertama setelah skripsi-_related_ _long-term_ hiatus. Yeah saya emang payah kalau udah menyangkut romens dan benda ini sudah berbulan tertimbun di folder draft saya, terus cuma dipoles sedikit. Tapi saya butuh sesuatu untuk membangkitkan semangat nulis saya, _so_— ;w;

Dan season X beberapa hari lagiii! Gak kerasa sudah sepuluh tahun, I'll REALLY missed you when you're gone and done, SPN QuQ

Review, pls?


End file.
